From the Ashes
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Takes place after Chunin exams, Konoha is at war with Oto but to make matters worst an ancient village has emerged and is trying to reclaim its land. Somehow Naruto family is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Wasn't happy with the first chapter so I decided to revise it a little hope it is to your liking and if you have any suggestion please let me know

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any anime I might or might not use

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cold morning as four shadows went flying through the trees "man what a time to be out here I could be asleep." a blond haired boy cried.

"shut up you loser were on a mission" a black haired boy said in a cold and calm voice "man your such a loser" he finished.

Right behind him as always was a pinked haired girl, "You said it Sasuke." she said to him while looking at the blond haired kid "shut up Naruto we don't want to get caught stupid'' she scolded him.

''whatever'' he replied looking down at the ground.

Sakura could tell that he was hurt about what she had said to him. A calm voice called to her ''weren't you a little rough to Naruto.''

"But Kakashi-sensei he could give out our position and you said that we be in trouble if we were caught" she replied

'True did say that but you also have to consider the feeling of your teammates, if you don't consider there feelings then you cant work properly as a team and then your in trouble." he said to her.

Sakura started to think about what he said. 'I'll tell him I am sorry at the next break we get'

No sooner that she said that four shurikens went flying out of nowhere. "Look out" yelled Kakashi pushing Sakura down to the ground taking the four shurikens on his back and legs. He was out of commission. ''Damn should of known better," Kakashi said as he was struggling to get back up ''but somethings wrong it was only four shurikens, then why do i feel so tired.'' Then it hit him that they were chakra draining shurikens. He pulled them out to stop the draining of chakra from his body but it was to late the damage was done. ''Everyone run as fast as you can'' he ordered as he fell to the ground.

Naruto caught him before he hit the ground. As he looked around he saw four shadows in the distance coming at them fast ''Shit they're coming'' Naruto yelled. They needed to do something before it was to late. As he stood there thinking on a plan two shurikens came from the shadows aimed at the blond haired boy.

''NARUTO'' the girl yelled. Before he could react the shurikens hit him in the back of his head and neck. The girl started to cry at the sight of her falling teammate. Just the there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a log where Naruto use to be. Her heart seemed to jumping out her chest of joy that he had gotten out in time

''Sakura'' Naruto said as he jumped behind her, starting her,

''y...y..yyes whats up'' she replied.

''Take Kakashi-sensei out of here go as fast you can don't look back until you reach the village'' Naruto ordered.

''what about you,'' she asked ''what are you going to do.''

''Kick his ass what you think I'm going to do'' he replied with a fox like grin he was famous for. After he said that he turn to male teammate and started to say ''Sas'' but he never finished his sentence.

''Don't think your going to take all the fun are you'' Sasuke blurted out.

''Guess not'' he replied with his famous smile and was scratching the back of his head, then turned to Sakura and yelled ''Go now!'' Sakura picked up her teacher and ran off.

"Well, well what do we have here,'' a man with a black cloak and a large kitana coming out the back, ''looks like we caught a couple of kids playing ninja.''

''We are ninjas'' blurted Naruto ''come a find out if you want'' The man just stood there for a minute and started to laugh

''I have to admit you got balls but they wont help you.'' He lifted his hand and the two ninjas came out of the darkness.

The sun was just starting to come out when Sakura saw the village gates in the distance. As she ran closer and closer she couldn't stop feeling worried for her teammates. "_hope they're ok,... they got to be ok...yes Sasuke is there so it will be ok..."_ she thought.

"_**Are you sure they are ok?, you shouldn't have left them there."**_

"_what you talking about of course they are ok and our sensei is hurt, besides Naru... I mean Sasuke is there to save the day, damn" _she finished.

"_**HA HA HA HA you were going to say Naruto didn't you, HA HA HA HA." **_

"Don't know what your talking about no be quiet we are almost there" she said to her inner self as she was blushing so hard that it matched her pink hair.

"_**Ok but who do you think your trying to convince, just admit it and we all will be happy."**_

"Shut up I said!" she shouted. With that she reached the gates, the guards ran towards her, they took Kakashi to the hospital and she immediately went to the Fifth Hokage as she got the the doors of his office she could hear a conversation.

'"But we should tell him now before it is to late." a ninja said, he had a chunin jacket on and a scar across the bridge of his nose

''I know we must but I don't think its the right time to tell him, we have to make sure he is ready to handle the information'' a female ninja replied, she was wearing a long jacket with a miniskirt and a fishnet type bodysuit.

"Yes but," the male ninja started to say but got interrupted by the Fifth

"Iruka, Anko I know that the time has come to reveal the biggest and most treasured secret that the village has, but i don't think Naruto is ready to learn it yet,'' The Fifth said in a calm yet strong tone. "I've come to a ruling we will not reveal it to him now, but after the next chunin exams and that final,"

''but,'' Iruka started to say but stop as Anko grabbed his shoulder and gave him a look that spoke volumes like "its for his own good; and with that they left.

Sakura was standing there shocked at the knowledge that there was a huge secret that involved Naruto, but quickly snapped out of it when she remember her teammates. She quickly knocked on the door.

"Come in" the Fifth replied. As she walked in she saw the Fifth Hokage sitting in her chair doing paperwork, she was a very beautiful blond hair woman and very skilled as a medical nin. She didn't wait for her to look up,

"Naruto and Sasuke are in trouble, we were attacked by the sound again Kakashi-sensei was attack with chakra draining shurikens, he is at the hospital." she said as she tried to get more air to continue her report, "I was ordered to take Kakashi away from there as Naruto and Sasuke distracted the sound ninjas."

"I see then," the fifth replied. "Shizune come here" she yelled. After a minute a tall very slender woman came through the door.

"Yes Hokage-sama" she replied.

"Naruto is in trouble send in four ANBU teams to help them" she ordered.

Shizune just stood there and then asked "Four ANBU teams don't you think thats a bit much?"

"Don't forget about Naruto condition" she answered looking at Sakura as she looked at bit lost. "now go" she ordered as she lifted her hand. Shizune bow and left to give out the order. "Is there any thing else if not then I'm very busy."

Sakura just stood there wondering what "condition" Naruto had. "No nothing more Hokage-sama" she replied as she thought of asking her about Naruto. "Ok then go home" she ordered "and come back tomorrow I have an announcement for you" she said as she went back to work.

"Yes Hokage-sama" she replied and turn around and went home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE BACK WITH NARUTO---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have balls kid but they wont save you boy" the man said as he raised his hand. Two ninjas came out of the darkness. "Kill them."

"Hai" both ninjas replied as they launched there attacks.

The first ninja ,as rather large man with the same device on his arm like Dosu did, jumped up and swung his arms. After a couple of seconds a large gust of wind started to blow aimed at both the boys which they dodged easily. As they landed they were met by a series of kicks and punches. They blocked at great speed but weren't fast enough as they were both kicked in the face and were sent flying into a tree.

"Come on I want to play too." the female of the group remarked, "you always have all the fun Kyo."

"Fine which one do you want, Kri?" he replied.

"I want the Uchiha brat" Kri replied.

"Whatever its all the same to me" Kyo stated and went to attack Naruto. He threw four kunai knives at him which he dodged only to be met with a series of punches to the face and stomach. Naruto went flying to a tree were he spit up blood.

Back with Sasuke he was holding his own with his Sharingan he could see all the move the female ninja was throwing at him. He countered them with ease. "Pathetic is that all you can do" he teased.

"Ha, you think thats it don't make me laugh" she replied and proceeded to attack Sasuke. This time he couldn't keep up with her moves. After a series of punches he was also sent flying towards a large rock. As he flew he managed to gain control and flipped in mid-flight and as came close to the rock he sent chakra to his legs then when he made contact with the rock he released the chakra which sent him flying towards Kri at a almost blinding speed. Kri only smirked at she made some hand signs. She shouted ,Ninja Art: Sound Destroyer, all of a sudden there was a big wave of air that was sent towards Sasuke. Sasuke managed to escape the blast and landed safely, he got into his fighting stance.

"That it? That was pathe..." he managed to says as a rather loud ringing came to his inner ear that made fall over.

"HA HA HA its over you won't be able to get back up, you die now." Kri stated and began to advance towards Sasuke to deliver to final blow.

Naruto was slowly standing back up from the series of attacks to he received he wiped the blood coming from his mouth. "Thats it? I thought you would be more of a challenge," Naruto yelled at the surprised ninja.

"What you blabbing about brat," the Ninja called Kyo questioned. Naruto just started to laugh and pointed to the his arms. Kyo look down and finally realized what he was laughing at. Naruto somehow while guarding had place explosive tags on the man's device, the man look up only to see Naruto say "boom" and with that the man arms was blown off. The man was surprised of what happened to him only when his brain registered what had happen the he gave out a blood curdling yell before passing out.

"_He will be dead in a couple of minutes, time to go help Sasuke out"_ and with that he went to help his so called team mate. He saw that Kri lunge at Sasuke and he wondered why he was on hand and knees, but he soon realized that he was in trouble. He then kicked it up a notch, he sent chakra to his legs.

Sasuke looked up only to see Kri running towards him with her kitana ready to kill him, in that moment he felt something that he hadn't felt for so long and didn't like it, fear he didn't want to die. In a matter of seconds, which felt like hours, she jumped up to deliver the death blow. Sasuke closed his eyes ready for the sting of death to claim him. It was only seconds later that opened his eyes only to see the blade one inch from his eyes, but something was wrong, there was blood dripping from it. He know that he wasn't hit so where was the blood coming from, then after he focused his eyes he saw alot of orange. He quickly realized who it was.

Meanwhile about ten mile from were they were four teams of three were jumping from tree to tree quickly making there way towards the battlefield.

"Sas...uke a...re y..y..yo..u ...ok" Naruto struggled to say.

"Why did you do it, you idiot" Sasuke replied.

"Don't think I did it for you, I...I did it for" he cough up some blood before continuing, "I did it for Sakura, I know she would be sad if you died and would blame me for not helping and I can't stand seeing her like that."

"Ohhhhh how cute, well don't worry about that because you both will die and she will join you later" Kri stated.

"Oh don't think I forgot about you" Naruto said with his famous smile.

"What are you smiling about you bra..." then silence. After a second Kri was lying on the floor dead her head was blown completely off. Sasuke just look at Naruto as his rasengan hit Kri's head. It was the most horrific thing he saw. Her head was completely ripped off her body and mangled up into a pile of flesh, that if you didn't know were it came from you couldn't identify what it was. After that he saw Naruto falling to the ground, tried to move but couldn't, Naruto hit the floor inches away from death.

Sasuke thought it was over and he started to get movement in his body. He ran towards Naruto and picked him up to rush to the village. "No, leave me here, I know that I'm not going to make it" Naruto said quietly and with a sad tone of voice.

"Don't be stupid I'm not to leave you here to die, what would people say about me for leaving you here"

"HA! don't worry about the villagers they won't care any ways they would probably go out in the streets and party, glad to see me dead" he answered "any as for the the others they know that its part of the shinobi way of life and death is a part of it, th..." coughed more blood "they will get over...it" and with that he passed out.

"Wow that was some speech" the leader of group said "he was truly a ninja to the end he has my respect and I will send my respects to your Hokage for producing such a powerful ninja." Then he looked at Sasuke "as for you, ..." he paused then yelled "YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC! He took out two of my best with ease and you could land one single punch." Thats all that Sasuke could stand he lowered Naruto before launching hit attack

_"Where am I, what happen" _Naruto wondered when he opened his. He was lying on a cold surface, it was dark and damp. He heard growling coming from one of the halls. He started to walk towards the noise as he got closer he could sense a chakra field and it seemed familer to him. Before he knew it he was at a cage looking gate with a paper tag that said "SEAL."

_**"**_**AH, good to finally see you kit**_**" **_a large booming voice said**"well looks like times up for both of us huh"**

"Yea looks like it you stupid fox." Naruto replied"well its been fun."

_**"**_**Well before we go you might as well see my true form**_**," **_Suddenly there was a bright light, after the light faded there was a man standing in the gate. He had long red hair with black tips, he was tall and look like he was in his twenties but everyone knew he was at least 50,000 years old. He also sported nine tails.

**"Well what you think kit?"**

"Well that was strange to say the least."

**"How long do you think before we get his visit?"**

"Don't know but what you want to do until he gets here."

**"You want to hear some of my stories kit about the good old days?"**

"Whatever but they better be good."

**"Trust me."**

_**"What you both idiots doing, I know how to save both yours asses but we have to hurry." A loud voice came out of nowhere stated**_

**"Who said that?" the fox yelled**

"Have no idea I thought it was just you and me." Naruto answered

_**"Don't worry who I am everything will be reveal at its proper time just for the time being think of me as a gift from your mother." the voice replied**_

**"That voice sounds familiar but can't put my paws on it"** the fox said quietlybut the voice hear it and replied _**"ah forgot me already oh well I guess being trapped in here can do that, but that doesn't matter right now," **_After a pause he continued _**"so like I was saying I know how to save both of you"**_

Naruto look at the fox demon and asked "what you think?" the fox demon look at Naruto because he did not want to die

**"don't know kit." **then he yelled to the voice **"how can you save both of us?" **

After a minute the voice responded _**"by merging how else do you think" **_

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs before calming down "how will that help me?"

_**"You fool, how do think you never seem to be injured for long periods of time, or be in the hospitals for no more a couple of days when in reality you should be there for weeks, IT WAS THE FOX'S CHAKRA!"**_ the voice explained

"Yea so what" answered Naruto.

_**"well why isn't he healing you right now then" **_the voice smirked. Naruto thought for a moment and look at the fox. The fox look up at him and shrugged. _**"Man both of you are dense, that sword that hit you had special properties and one of then wont let the **__**demon chakra heal you, but if you merge both your charka's and then you won't die but..." **_

"but there something more isn't there" Naruto asked.

**"what will happen to me?" **the fox asked.

_**"HA HA HA... I guess your both not as slow as I thought" **_the voice said _**"well for Naruto he will become stronger and learn all your justus and abilities. And for you my dear fox will become part of Naruto, everything he feels you will too, so in a way you will have a body so to speak."**_ There was a couple second of silence he continued _**"but there more to that, Naruto you will be in essence become a demon, but you will still look the same, maybe a little changes here and there but other than that the same" **_Then he looked at the fox. _**"As for you will become a part of his mind like me"**_

_**"what do you say and hurry because the death god is coming"**_

Naruto thought for a minute before saying "What up think do you want to do it?"

The fox looked at Naruto and thought "_well I guess this won't be as bad, I mean I will at least be able to feel again."_ **"sure, lets do it."** the fox said.

"Ok you sure?" Naruto said as he waited for the fox's nod look up and yelled "What do I have to do?"

After a second the voice said_** "Just go to the seal and pull it off I will do the rest" **_Naruto did just that he walked up to the seal reached out, grabbed the paper seal and with one pull ripped it off the gate. The gate immediately open sending red charka towards Naruto. He close his eyes for a second before realizing there was no pain opened his eyes to see his own chakra and the read chakra fight for control. After a couple second he saw that both red and blue chakra was beginning to mix and turn purple before going into his body. Thats when the pain started as it began to change his body, his senses were becoming more sensitive and his muscles more defined, all his baby fat were starting to come off. The pain was becoming to much for him he passed out again.

Meanwhile back on the outside

Sasuke was trying very hard to beat the leader but couldn't even land a single hit. The leader just laughed at him which made Sasuke even angrier. "Like I said earlier pathetic and weak" he said.

"I'm going to kill you" Sasuke yelled and went to attack him again. Then man just stood there until he got closer, after he was close enough he lifted his right hand and said "Ninja Art: Sound Burst", and out of his arm there was a loud buzzing ringing sound, Sasuke this time couldn't get out of the way in time and got hit full force by the attack. He feel to the ground and blood came out of his ears, he tried to get up but his legs won't respond in fact nothing in his body would respond.

As Sasuke was lying on the ground blood still pouring out of his ears and drained of chakra there was only one thing going through his mind _"damn, this is really it I'm really going to die out here."_

"Time to die weakling" the man teased as he walked up to Sasuke. He lifted his kitana ready to remove his head from his body when he stopped and look up. "What is this power I feel? Its almost pure blood lust"

Sasuke could also feel this power that had suddenly showed up. He tried to look around but his body would not respond. The it hit him "Naruto" he tried one more time to move his head towards Naruto but when he did he saw Naruto covered with purple charka. After seeing this he was completely drained and passed out.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and looked around, as he got up he pulled the kitana that was still embedded in his chest, as Sasuke didn't pull it out because of fear of more blood lost. Looking around he saw that Sasuke was laying on the ground all battered up and blood covering most of his body. Naruto then pulled out the sword in his chest, slowly the wound began to heal.

"What are you?" the man asked as he cowered in fear of what he was seeing. Moments ago he was completely beaten and now he was walking closer and closer with power he didn't think possible for a boy to have.

"Your worst nightmare!" Naruto yelled as he released huge amounts of killer intent making the man cower more in fear.

"Its just a boy a genin at that he shouldn't be that hard to kill him." the man thought as he was beginning to regain his composure. He lunged at the boy with his kitana, only to be blocked with the sword Naruto possessed. Naruto then pushed the man back with ease as he got into a battle stance that he never learned but still seemed familiar.

Both ninjas were locked in a battle but looked more like a elegant dance as sword hit sword. After several minutes of their dance they stopped.

"May I ask your name boy?" the man inquired

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ah no wonder" the man stated and confused Naruto "it was an honor to face one the famous Uzumaki clan,"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Uzumaki clan is known all over the shinobi world as skilled assassins and are by far geniuses at creating justus"

"Who are you"

"Oh, were are my manners my name is Ryouga" the said while bowing at the boy "But now we have at fight we must finish"

In a flash they were both back to the fight, Naruto slashed vertically at Ryouga managed to dodge and lung at Naruto. Naruto almost didn't move out of the way as the sword came dangerously close to his neck. Ryouga tried to slash again but Naruto kept dodging all his attack and manging to put some of his attacks in as well. In a matter of minutes both fighter were getting tired as they looked at each other from a distance, both had sweat flowing from their brow. Cuts everywhere, they both knew that they could not last any longer, both fighter stared at the other warrior in front of them. Both men put their kitanas at their sides and lower their stances.

A small breeze blew between them picking up dust and leaves, as soon as the breeze died down both men ran at each other, after a short charge they both jumped into the air, as they passes each other midair they slashed at each other. Both men landed on opposite side of the battlefield. Seconds seems to past as minutes as both men just stood there, the wind started to pick up and the new born sun began to give its light. All of a sudden Ryouga fell onto his knees and coughed up blood. His side was cut deeply and blood flowed freely from the wound.

"Truly an honor to face a strong opponent" he thought as he started to shed a tear almost as if it was the best day of his life.

Naruto walked up the man, his blood lust now gone. As he got closer he noticed that Ryouga was shedding tears which confused him.

"Naruto you are truly a wonderful shinobi and will go far as for me, I'm glad that I was your opponent today, though I lost" the man looked down and coughed up some blood "now finish the job let me die a shinobi's death"

Naruto knew exactly what Ryouga was talking about and nodded as he got closer to the dying man. "Ryouga, it was truly a honor to fight you as well good bye and may we met in the afterlife." Naruto then lifted his sword, the sun now fully out shined off the blade. As he brought it down all Naruto could hear was "thank you" as the blade came swiftly and removed Ryouga's head from his body.

Naruto looked around and saw the carnage and shed a tear but quickly composed himself as he reminded himself that this is what the shinobi life was about. He began to feel lightheaded and his world became darken again and passed out.

The four teams had showed up minutes before but decided to wait and see if the boy could handle himself and were surprised at the way he did handle himself. After seeing him fight and now losing consciousness decided to make their presence known and caught Naruto before he hit the ground. The leader of the groups looked around and said "though these ninjas were our enemies they were still ninjas and died as such we must pray for them" After paying there respects and properly getting rid of the bodies they picked up Sasuke and left for the village.

Meanwhile two shadow were watching the whole battle.

"Kukukukuku what a show" the larger of the shadow stated

"Yes it was looks like we underestimated them Orochimaru-sama" the shorter shadow replied

"That we did but no matter I will still get my prize kukukuku come Kabuto lets go we still have much to do" Orochimaru ordered and turned around and faded into the forest.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" and with that both shadows were gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK here is the revised version of the story hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2 I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer dont own Naruto**

As the four ANBU teams made their way back to the village they looked at Naruto. They still couldn't believe what they saw. Soon they were at the gates when they stopped .

"OK team 1 will take and guard Sasuke and for Team 2 you will guard Naruto team 3 you will set up a perimeter around the hospital as for my team we will inform the Hokage." the leader of the group ordered.

"Hai" the rest yelled and disappeared to complete their orders. After reaching the hospital they were escorted to a secluded part of the floor were doctors and nurses waited for them to arrive as usual they treated Sasuke first then Naruto but only because they were ordered to.

Tsuande was waiting in here office, she did not want to go home until she knew that they were safe. Suddenly a knock on the door broke her out of her daze.

"Come in"

"Hokage-sama the genins are back, they were sent to the hospital for treatment" a ANBU ninja said with a bow.

"Fine I want a full report on who those sound nins were and ranks later, your dismissed."

"Hai" and with that he disappeared

Tsuande quickly got her thing and left for the hospital as she made her way she could see Sakura walking toward her. She noticed that she had not gotten any sleep since they last met. As she got closer she could also see that she had been crying.

"Good morning Sakura" the Hokage said with a smile on her face but quickly left as she knew why Sakura was like this. She immediately knew what would cheer her up. "good news both Sasuke and Naruto are safely back in the village they are at the hospital, I'm going to see them do you wanna come with me"

Sakura's face quickly perked up at finding out that both her teammates were back and alive. "Yes Hokage-sama I would love to come with you" she could feel the happiness return to her life as she got closer to the hospital were her teammates were, but something was bothering her. Who was she happier to see her Sasuke that she had a crush on, or Naruto a loud mouth, quick tempered, nice and caring, willing to sacrifice his happiness if it were to make someone else happy?

They were soon at the entrance of the hospital when they were greeted by a doctor.

"Hokage-sama go of you to come we have much to discuss" he said with a bow

"Yes give me the report" she ordered

"Of course, upon arrival we immediately took Sasuke-kun into a reserved room were we treated his wounds. He suffered many cuts but none life threating, he had a few broken ribs, busted his eardrums and broke his legs"

"OK what about Naruto" she look right at him as she already knew what was going to happen.

"Well, **he** suffered major stab wounds to the chest, shoulder and abdomen, has sever chakra burns to the legs and arms, broken most of his bone and tore most of his muscle tissue, major case of chakra exhaustion its a surprise **he** is even alive, but chances are that he may never be 100 percent." he smiled as he finished his report.

"Tell me who did you check on first" Tsunade said with slight annoyance traced in it that made the doctor shiver a little.

"Why Sasuke of course we had to make sure he was ok" he bowed

"Now answer me this how many doctors are you placing with Sasuke?"

"Only the best" he again bowed only this time was getting worried about the questions he was getting.

"OK now take me to them" she ordered

"Sure right this way" he motioned to follow him. They came to a room that was brightly lighten, it was stocked with only the best equipment the hospital had to offer. Tsuande looked around and noticeably pissed at the special treatment he had received. Sakura just look relieved as she saw Sasuke laying there sleeping quietly and peacefully. She was really confused about what Tsuande had said next.

"I hope Naruto got the same treatment doctor for your sake" she stated as she moved to go check on Naruto, leaving a sweating doctor in the room, almost on the verge of tears as he knew this was going to happen. Some of the other doctors overheard this and got worried because they knew what was going to happen. Tsuande was no idiot she knew what how Naruto was going to be treated. Upon reaching the room that Naruto was in she was extremely pissed at what she saw. Sakura who followed her to she what she meant was on verge of tears at the treatment or lack of that Naruto had received.

Naruto was in a dim room and was not getting much from the window as it face another building. Naruto didn't have a team of doctors as Sasuke had even though he had suffered the worst wounds. The machinery he had was old and hardly worked properly. Sakura looked around the room and noticed that it was old and unsanitary, cold drafts could be felt, also Naruto sheet look like they haven't been changed as blood from his wounds was now turning black. Her sadness was slowly turning into anger _"how can they do this to Naruto he is a hero and should be treated as such, Sasuke is treated like royalty and had a team of doctors, the best equipment, and he has minor wound. I bet they treated Sasuke first hoping that Naruto would die from the wounds"_

"Why?" she looked at Tsunade with tears rolling from her eyes. "Why do they treat him like this? All he ever wanted was to be recognized, he fights and fights but nothing ever changes. They call him a demon but I don't see a demon I see Naruto, a lonely man with no past and trying to make a future for himself."

"Sakura if you only knew the life that boy had, it is nothing compared to the way he is treated now. Now he is lucky to even have a room and thats only because he is a ninja and they are forced to treat him" she looked at the young girl with sadness in her eyes. She wanted to tell her everything but couldn't because that was something Naruto had to go himself and only to the people he trusted the most even they weren't many. Then a voice broke her train of thought.

"Old lady Tsunade" a voice said in the room even though it was weak had anger laced in it "Sakura-chan what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Sasuke?" at this they both looked towards the bed were the voice came from. There on the bed was Naruto looking towards the wall, he had bandages all over his body, blood spots were visible were he had been stabbed and what he said next broke their hearts. "I mean he is after the last Uchiha and for that he is treated like royalty. Me however I'm just a tool to be used for the sake of the village there is no need for both of you to be concern about me." Still looking at the wall before turning to the women and what they saw haunted them the rest of their lives, Naruto's eyes were lifeless and showed no emotion, the deep shade of blue was now more like gray. The village had finally broke his spirit and they were deeply sadden by this.

"Naruto what happen to you out there?" Sakura said with tears rolling down her face. This wasn't the same Naruto that once fill her with joy and humor.

"Nothing just an eyeopening experience." he said as he turned back to the wall, and shortly after the ceiling still showing no emotion. "but nothing compared to what had happen here that is what opened my eyes to the truth."

FLASHBACK

After reaching the hospital the team that had Sasuke were immediately surrounded by doctors checking his vitals and making sure that he was ok. The team that had Naruto immediately stated that he was the one with the major injuries and need immediate medical treatment. The doctor that reported to Tsunade walked up the ANBU and stated that he made the choices on who gets treatment first the Sasuke is more important then the demon child, he ordered the ANBU to stay quiet as they checked on Sasuke. After an hour they had finally made there way to treat Naruto and put him in the room that he was in. They had stated that they other rooms were for normal people and he should be happy that he was in a room because if it was up to them they would had let him sleep outside were he belonged.

Later that night the village's elders had should up to check up on Sasuke after they heard he was in the hospital.

"Ah elders what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you tonight?

"I want to know the status of Sasuke Uchiha, is he alright?" the female elder asked

"Oh Sasuke-kun will be just fine, some cuts and broken bones but he will recover quickly"

"Good to hear, we can't have him dying on us now can we?" the male stated, then he looked into the room that Naruto was in. "What of him?" he motioned to were Naruto was "sleeping"

"Well **he **will live" the doctor stated as he spat into his room.

"Make sure Sasuke has the best doctors around the clock make his stay here as pleasant as possible, and as for him he is a tool of the village so make sure he doesn't die he has yet to fulfill his duty to the village, he will die in the battlefield as a good tool should." and with that both elders left but unknown to all of them Naruto heard every word of the conversation.

He closed his eyes as tears tried to fall but he wouldn't let them, but slowly they fell. Soon he drifted to sleep hoping to never wake up. Shortly after falling asleep he found himself in a dark room, he looked around and could not see anything suddenly he heard a voice that was all to familiar.

"So kit it looks like you finally made it" the voice said as Naruto looked around to see if he could find the source but couldn't. Soon after only one name came to mind.

"Kyuubi is that you" still looking around until a light caught his eyes and began to walk towards it.

"Ah finally figured it out kit, yes its me and as you can see I'm part of you and your part of me what you know I know and everything I know now you know." a man said as he was standing in the shadows.

"As it matters anyways like you said everything I know you know. So you know what this village really thinks of me, I am nothing but a tool for them, a fucking killing machine not even worthy to be called human," a pause "well I guess they are right I am not human no more, my dreams, my hopes, means nothing to them as far as they're concerned only that I kill for them so they can get fat and wealthy." as tears fell to the ground his spirit was breaking and no one cared. All Kyuubi could do was stand there.

"**Well boy if thats the way they think then they are fools. They don't seem to realize what they are throwing away, you mother would furious if she found out what they turned you into, this is not the life you were meant to live." **a second voice boomed in the room scaring Naruto but remembering the voice and how it saved his life. Naruto suddenly realized something the voice had said something about his mother not once but twice.

"You said I had a gift that my mother had left me and that she would be furious about this life I have had and was meant for something more, what does all this mean is my mother still alive, and if so why did she leave me in this hellhole? I guess she didn't want me either"

"**I can't answer that right now, those question you have answer on your own but I will tell you this your mother loved you very much and would have never abandoned you." **the voice said and it sounded sad and anger mixed in the tone. And with that his mind went black again.

FLASHBACK OVER

Looking at the ceiling he told them about the 'visit' he got with the elders and how they said he was a tool and was only to kept alive because he was to die in battle as a good tool should. Tsunade could not keep her anger in check when she hear what Naruto had said. Sakura was crying she could not believe the way they thought of him and wished she could do something about it. Naruto saw this and stated.

"I told both of you already I'm just a tool of the village, there is no need for you to cry or be angry about this I have come to terms with this and do what a good tool should do, die in the battlefield." he said with no emotion.

After several minutes a nurse came in with a tray "Time for breakfast" she spat as she left the tray on one of the tables next to his bed. She had placed just far enough as to were Naruto could barely reach it without opening the wounds again. Little did she know that Tsunade was behind one walls and saw everything.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" she yelled releasing huge amounts of killer intent make the nurse almost die.

"H-Hokage-sama I w-was just giving the de... I mean Naruto his breakfast" she replied while trying to make it to the door before she pasted out.

"Really? Well lets see this 'breakfast' of your," she said as she lifted the cover of the tray which made her even more angry. His breakfast consisted of two slices of bread that were starting to get mold on them and a glass of water. "This is what you call a meal hell even prisoners eat better that this." Then the nurse made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Well at least they are human unlike this demon, this breakfast it to good for him." Before she realized what she had said she was pinned to the wall but not by Tsunade because she was to slow, no it was Sakura that had beat her to it.

"Demon I don't see any demon here" she yelled as she pulled out a kunai ready to embed into her chest.

"Enough Sakura she will be punished soon enough" she said as she snapped her fingers, suddenly two ANBU ninjas showed up next to her. "Take this woman to Ibiki for some 'treatment' and after he is done take her to the male prison to 'entertain' the prisoners for a while"

"Hai" and took the now screaming woman, and they left two more ninjas showed up. "Hokage-sama the report you wanted is ready." before handing here a folder. She dismissed them and read the contents.

Location: Ten miles North of Village on route 26b

Mission: To retrieve two genins as they were ambushed

Targets: Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke

Casualties: Yes

Casualties Involving Allies: None

Casualties Involving Enemies: Yes

Number of Casualties: Three sound nins

Summary:

Upon reaching the scene we could plainly see Uzumaki confront a sound nin later known as Ryouga Kinuta, special Jonin elite. They were engaged in a sword fight after many minutes of fighting both face each other and ran towards each other. Kinuta was to fall that were he stated that he was honored to face one of the Uzumaki clan before Uzumaki ended his life by means of decapitation. Other nins were already dead when got there. Later recognized as Kri Tsuchi, Jonin and Kyo Abumi, Jonin elite, upon closer inspection with the use of Inuzuka's dog they found the scent of Uzumaki on all three which concludes that he faces and defeated all three himself.

Recommendation:

Recruit Naruto to the ANBU Special Forces or promote to special Jonin elite.

After reading the report she had a smile on her face. _I guess now is the time to reveal Naruto heritage and for him to claim his birthright but first I need to speak with some special people regarding this matter." _she thought before excusing herself leaving Sakura to keep Naruto company and hopefully help him regain his 'humanity' again and stop talking about being nothing but a tool. Things were going to become interesting to say the least.

There you go chapter 2 hope u liked it Please review and tell me if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months had passed and Naruto was still in the hospital, though his healing speed where above normal he didn't have a separate source of chakra to pull from and that made his healing slower than normal. Naruto had changed much in the his attitude towards his place in the village. No longer he felt like a tool only meant to serve the village but a person protecting those he cared about and nothing more. The village could burn for all he cared if his precious people weren't in it at that time but if a single one was in he would defend it with all his might.

Naruto was bored out of his mind when the door opened slowly. Behind the door was someone he could count on to see him without fail and that was Hinata. He still remembered what happened the same day he met with the Hokage and Sakura.

Flashback

The Fifth had excused herself stating that she had a lot of paperwork to do. Sakura stayed with him but he knew it was only because she felt sorry for him. She stayed with him for about an hour before she also left to go see Sasuke and promised to come back tomorrow. There he was alone again, before he heard the door open again. He faked being asleep, the intruder slowly crept next to his bed. In his hand was a knife ready to strike him.

"Fucking demon I will kill you for making me lose my job, also because of you my dear Kiriko was reduced to nothing but a sex toy to the prisoners. Now die!" the man said that was later revealed to be the doctor who had treated him. Hinata was making her way to Naruto's room to see if he was alright when she saw the doctor making advances towards Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the man about to kill him, the doctor saw his eyes and stopped as he thought he was busted and the demon was going to kill him. But what Naruto said next shocked him and Hinata to the very core.

"Doctor why did you stop? Why haven't you killed me yet... I am tired...of it all, I just to go to sleep and never wake up. So hurry claim your vengeance...kill the demon, kill me so I can go to Hell where I belong. Kill me and you will become a hero in the village." The doctor could not believe what he just heard and began to think about the situation, here was the feared demon child of Konoha in his weaken state, but one look into his eyes and he saw the eyes of a broken child begging for someone to end his suffering. "Here let me help you!" Naruto screamed out as he pulled the doctor's knife next to his neck. "All you have to do is push the blade in and you will have your vengeance and I will go to Hell, go on do it." Naruto now had tears freely flowing down his face as he looked at the shocked doctor. "Please...kill...me...I am tired...let me have I little peace from it all."

Hinata who was outside of the room had tears flowing freely as she heard the boy no man she loved for so long. She could see the hurt and desperation in his eyes. She couldn't stand to see her Naruto in that state. All she wanted to do is run into the room and embrace him and shield him from the world. She saw the doctor as he pulled the knife back and she was relieved but what she saw next made her extremely pissed. She saw him raise the knife over his head and bring it down towards Naruto's heart. She saw Naruto not even try to block this attack that if hit would kill him, no all he did was close his eyes as if he was waiting for the strike with open arms. Hinata could not let this happen and with great speed she made her move.

The doctor was shocked at what the boy was saying and had considered letting him live but soon remembered that he was the cause of his problem. First he made him lose his job and secondly made his girlfriend nothing more than a sex toy to hundreds of men who haven't seen a woman in many years. That alone pushed him over the edge, so with great anger he lifted his blade over his head and brought it down to kill the demon. Before he could deal the final blow his hand went dead to his side he looked back to see who had done it to reveal that it was none other than Hinata. Her determination in her eyes showed him that she wasn't going to let anything happen to Naruto if she could help it.

The doctor went to attack Hinata, he couldn't let her live now that she saw him try and kill Naruto. As he got closer to Hinata four knives were embedded into the doctor's chest and head. Hinata looked behind her to reveal that it was some ANBU med-nins that the Hokage sent to check on Naruto and change his dressings. The ANBU looked as Hinata and asked if she was alright. Hinata just nodded her head and turned around to face Naruto who still had his eyes closed.

Naruto kept his eyes closed and was having a conversion with Kyuubi. **"Naruto be reasonable don't throw away your life."**

"_Life huh my life is nothing but a fucking joke. My only reason to live is so the villager can have their sick fucking thrills, I mean come on who wouldn't want to beat the 'Kyuubi brat'."_Naruto then let a tear fall from his face. _"I mean come on my life was cursed the day I was born, I can't believe I actually thought that I had a chance of a normal childhood, that I could be accepted and be happy. That I could find love from a woman and form a family. NO! I was never meant for those things...no I was meant to bring death and despair...I was never meant to love or be loved."_

Outside in with Hinata watched as the ANBU med-nins cleaned up his wounds and put on proper bandages. After a couple of minutes they were finished and left the room stating that they would be outside if something goes wrong. Hinata nodded and walked next to Naruto. She saw him as he was sleeping and saw a tear roll down his cheek. She brushed her hand across her face wiping the tears away. She looked lovingly at Naruto as he slept. Then she heard Naruto whisper out "I was never meant to love or be loved."

"Oh Naruto how wrong you are, everyone is meant to love. I know your secret and it doesn't make a difference I still love you very much and that is never going to change." Hinata cried as she stroked Naruto's hair.

Inside of Naruto's mind Naruto laid broken on the floor. He felt nothing anymore, no hatred, happiness, sadness, and more importantly no hope. Kyuubi and the shadow look at Naruto with anger in their eyes, angry at the villagers of Konoha for the way they broke Naruto. Then suddenly that they heard someone on the outside world. As they looked at the mirror they saw a girl about Naruto's age looking at him with pure love. When they heard her speak they decided to record her message in hopes of helping their host reclaim his former mental state.

Hinata stayed by Naruto side for the rest of the day until the ANBU came in to tell her that visiting hours were over. She gave Naruto a kiss on his cheek and told him that she would be back tomorrow after training.

Sometime during the night Naruto woke up from his sleep and looked at the wall, his eyes dead to the world as he had nothing to live for anymore. He still remembered what had happen earlier that day, he wondered what had happen to the doctor as he passed out from being so weak. During the day he had dreams that an angel had visited him and told him that he was meant to love and be loved. Even though he knew that it was a dream he felt a little hope from those words. Little did he know that Kyuubi had taken the recorded message and played it over and over. Naruto even put a face to the angel and she looked like Hinata, but quickly pushed that out as he knew that it would never happen. I mean how can a princess love a demon, right.

The next day came and Sakura had yet come to visit as she said she would but he had come to expect that, he knew where she was and that was by the side of Sasuke. He knew that he should be hurt but it didn't for some reason.

Suddenly he heard the door open, he looked towards the door to see Hinata slowly walking in with some flowers. She saw that he was looking at her with confusion.

Naruto had no idea why she was visiting him, they were never really friends. Then suddenly he saw a vision, it was Hinata wiping some of his tears as he laid unconscious. She then started to say something "Oh Naruto how wrong you are, everyone is meant to love. I know your secret and it doesn't make a difference I still love you very much and that is never going to change." Hinata cried as she stroked Naruto's hair.

He was in shock what he thought to be a dream was in actually real and this girl not only knew of his burden but was also in love with him. At least he hoped so.

"Was it true?" was all he asked.

Hinata knew exactly what he was talking about and with out any fear she spoke. "Yes Naruto-kun, everything I said yesterday was the truth, I know what you carry but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. I tried to tell you many time but I was too shy to do so, but then I heard how you almost died and it hurt so much. I decided that I was going get over my shyness and tell you but when I came yesterday I saw that doctor. I watched as he was going to kill you and you were going to let him, I was so scared that I was going to lose you." Hinata said as she sat by his bed and took his hand into hers.

"Naruto-kun, I heard everything, about how you are tired and how you were never meant to love. Never and I mean never think that you are not meant to love. And if you are tired then I will embrace you and shield you from the world with all my being. In my arms you will always find rest." then with new found courage she hugged Naruto, she was sad that he tensed up but soon it turned to happiness as he melted into her hug.

Naruto for the first time felt at peace, hope and happiness slowly began to melt the ice that had surrounded his heart. He was right she was that angel that he had thought was in his dream. "Thank you Hinata-chan for being by my side, and though I can't tell you that I love you too, I know that I can learn to love you if you give some time."

Hinata was a little sad that Naruto said that he did love her but soon was happy to know that she still had a chance. "Of course Naruto for you I will wait an eternity."

FLASH BACK OVER

For the next two months Hinata would come to visit Naruto after training and in village missions without fail. Sometime Sakura would come and visit but never stayed long as she had other things to do. His friends also visited him a lot but not like Hinata, after a while he began to look forward to her visits as he felt he could be himself with her not unlike Sakura and the others.

Tsunade had walked into his room with a smile on her face, she looked at his body and found that he was completely healed. "Good news brat, you can leave today but just be careful ok."

To Naruto that was the best news he could have received as he hated being in the hospital. Though for some reason the hospital staff had been more friendly towards him. During his stay he was moved to a more acceptable room, and the nurses actually came to check if he was ok and of he needed anything. What was more confusing was that they started to call him Naruto-sama.

"Alright Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled excited. Though Tsunade wanted to bash the blond she was also happy because he had returned to the happy blond that she knew and loved. She knew who was the cause for the change, she wanted to hug Hinata for saving Naruto. Speaking of Hinata she was walking into Naruto's room. "Hinata-chan guess what? I can finally get out of here!"

Hinata giggled at his antics and was happy to here that Naruto could finally leave. "That great how bout to celebrate we go get some ramen?" she almost laughed as she saw Naruto jump for joy at the news of ramen.

"Ramen!" Naruto yelled and pulled Hinata towards his favorite stand only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"You might want to get changed first Naruto, I don't think the villager will be too happy to see you in nothing but a hospital gown." Tsunade calmly said _"Though I don't think the female population would mind too much."_ Hinata almost fainted when she saw Naruto in the gown, and finally did when he turned around.

Naruto looked for his clothes only to find that they missing, he was about to ask when Hinata gave him a brown package. "Naruto-kun your clothes were destroyed so I took the liberty and bought some clothes I hope you like it." she said blushing, she was happy that she did not stutter any more thanks to her time with Naruto.

Naruto went to the restroom and began to change, in the package was a pair of black ninja pants and gi. It went well with the white bandages he still had to wear. The gi left that area open so air could circulate and they could have easy access when it was time to change the wrappings. After getting dressed he walked back out to his room and everyone was surprised at the new Naruto.

"Wow Hinata-chan I can not believe you actually did the impossible." Tsunade said as she looked at the boy she thought as a son. "you manage to get Naruto to wear something other than orange."

Hinata giggled as Naruto pouted at the comment, Naruto let it go seeing that he did look good in the new outfit Hinata got him.

As they left the hospital everyone was asking if Naruto was ok which confused him to no end so he decided to ask Hinata. "Hinata-chan why is everyone looking at me with admiration in their eyes as of if I was a hero."

"Because Naruto-kun you are a hero, you stopped that sound team from entering the village. When the Anbu went to check the corpses they found several scroll filled with paper-bombs and maps with an X on several points. They were targets Naruto-kun, the academy, water tower, food stores and the hospital to name a few. You stopped a terrorist attack that would have crippled the village."

Naruto was surprised he did not realize that his last stand had saved the village all he wanted was to save his team. For that action he had saved the village and the villager had finally given him some form of respect. He was speechless, then he heard something that cleared his thoughts.

"Come Naruto-kun and lets get some ramen." Hinata said as he pulled the still shocked Naruto, never seeing the looks of jealousy they were getting from their shadow.

"_How dare she touch Naruto-kun! He is mine and mine only, I will get you Hyuga bitch. No on is going to take them away from me their both mine, especially Naruto-kun."_ the shadow thought as it trailed the young couple.


End file.
